


Kiss, Kiss

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that he had been told till now was a lie. He was still fine, though. But this? This—This was unacceptable! They can’t do that—No! It was simply unacceptable!</p><p> </p><p>Nobody can just go ahead and snog his wife!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Oh! That quote!!
> 
> I should have been updating Baby Bird. Better still, I should have been studying. But that quote screamed Mattex in my ears, and I had to write this.
> 
>  
> 
> Its terrible, probably. Nobody look at me. *closes eyes, hides behind hands*

 

 

 

Eyes narrowed, destination in his mind, determination in every step, he made his way towards the set.

 

_All that he had been told till now was a lie. He was still fine, though. But this? This—This was unacceptable! They can’t do that—No! It was simply unacceptable!_

_~~*~~_

_ Earlier that month.... _

 

Matt breathed in deeply, and bounced a bit in his chair, smiling to himself. It felt good to be back on the sets of Who. Even though it had been almost a year since Eleventh Doctor had regenerated into Twelfth, Matt had missed it. The gorgeous TARDIS set, the crew members- everything. So, naturally, he had said yes when Steven had asked him to return for a Special. And here he was. Back for the read through. He should have felt a little apprehensive, given that Steven hadn’t even given him a script. From the looks of it, it was going to be a brilliant episode. He could feel it, even when all he had been told about the storyline was that after searching high and low for a long time, the Doctor has finally found a major clue about finding Gallifrey- some sort of secret that involved Eleventh Doctor too. Oh, and there would be kissing. His smile only grew when he remembered his first question after he was told the storyline.

 

_‘Will it involve River?’_

And who could blame him, really? It had been ages since he had last met The Kingston. More than half the time, they were at the opposite sides of the pond. Even when in LA, Matt was busy with the rehearsals for his play, Alex with hers. He missed her.

 

Steven had said no. Alex was busy filming for some other show, and immediately after that, was flying back to LA to spend time with her daughter.

 

Of course, that didn’t mean that River had not been there entirely in Series 8. He hadn’t had the time to follow the show properly, but from what he had heard, they had to work real hard to prevent the time slot from being changed to 11 pm. He wasn’t jealous. Of course not.

 

He was broken out of his reverie by a clap on his shoulder, and Steven’s booming voice, “So, who do we have here? Could it be The Doctor?” Laughing, Matt got up and hugged the older man. Breaking away from Steven, he saw Peter making his way towards the conference room. But he was not alone. He could only look dumbfounded. There was no mistaking those curls. He looked at Steven for explanation, who just gave him a smug smile. He looked back at the duo making their way towards him, and for the first time noticed a few things. Alex had her arm looped with Peter’s, and one of them, he suspected Alex, had said something which had made both of them laugh. The flush in their cheeks and the sparkle in their eyes meant that they had been having a good laugh for quite some time now.

 

Alex still hadn’t noticed him. He tried not to bristle at that. Trying to make light of the situation and ignore the strange ache in his heart, Matt opened his arms slightly, and tried to keep his tone light and flirtatious, “What? No _‘Hello Sweetie’_? No welcome kiss for the husband? I may have to ask for a divorce.”

 

Without missing a beat, Alex turned towards him, and replied, looking from Peter to Matt, “Oh. Two of you. The mind races!”

 

Before the laughter could stop, and Matt could get another word out, Steven called out, “Now that the Doctor and the missus are here, and if the Doctor and the missus could stop flirting, we have a read through to start. Blimey, that was weirder to say than I thought”, making everyone laugh.

He was a little disappointed when Alex sat down next to Peter. Glancing at the empty spot next to him, Matt opened his copy of the script, and promptly lost himself in the excitement, the ache lingering at the back of his mind.

 

It was an amazing read through experience. Peter was, in a word, brilliant. And, Alex. Well, she had always been amazing. He loved the introduction of the new companion. As delightful as Jenna was, the new companion and the background story Steven had developed for her was absolutely fantastic.

 

“Doctor’s daughter! You are actually giving Doctor and River a child!” clapping his hands, he added, “absolutely brilliant! Fans are going to love it!”

 

And even though they hadn’t worked at the last bit, Matt couldn’t help but grin at reading the little note in the brackets: _[Doctor and River kiss. Fade to black.]_

 

~~*~~.

 

Of course, he had forgotten that Peter was also the Doctor. The Twelfth Doctor.

 

So far, he had had only a few scenes. He didn’t mind that. Honestly. The story was now of Twelfth Doctor. Eleventh was there only for a few scenes. He had been happy with the knowledge that he would get to kiss Alex once again.

 

They were shooting the kiss today. The kiss between River and Doctor. _The kiss between River and Twelfth Doctor,_ he thought with disdain. He liked Capaldi. He really did. He was an amazing actor. And he had used the spare time to catch up with the show.

 

And that was the problem. He had finally caught up with the show. He had seen all those scenes with River Song. _All those kisses._ _What were they thinking?! Its a children’s show, for god sake!_  

He was in the makeup when one of the girls entered the trailer and started talking to another one, “God! Did you see that?! I have never seen a kiss as hot as that!” The other one immediately piped up, “I know, right?! I heard if Mr. Moffat could manage getting it past the beebs, they might film a version that-“, she broke off there, apparently whatever it was she was hinting at it with her expressions. His head snapped up, and he stared at the two girls talking, completely oblivious to the fact that he had heard it. His eyes narrowed. _Why wasn’t he informed of this?!_

 

His makeup done, hair all set, Matt immediately shot out of the trailer. Determination in every step, he was a man on a mission. _He was not going to let this happen. Even if it meant his death at Alex’s hands._

~~*~~

 

“And Action!”

 

Peter, as Doctor, had River cornered. He had just discovered that he had a daughter somewhere on Earth, hidden away by River to prevent any of hers and Doctor’s enemies from reaching the child and using her against her parents, seeing that the child was also a partial Time Lord. For the Doctor, it was supposed to be a bigger blow than realising that Melody Pond was taken away from her parents to be used as a weapon against him. He wanted to be alone. Or, may be spend some time with his River. And here was a younger River, who had accidentally come across him, and seeing him upset, now refused to leave. Doctor was supposed to let out all his pent up anger at himself, frustration at the circumstances. The kiss was supposed to be fuelled by those emotions. Alex, as River, was positioned between the Doctor and the TARDIS console, seemingly trapped between both of them, her wrists being held down by the Doctor.

 

Peter had hardly moved his head down to kiss Alex, when a voice rang out, startling both the actors, “Noooo!!” Everyone turned towards the source of disruption to find Matt standing with his hands on his hips, glaring daggers at Peter.

 

In two steps, he was standing right in front of the startled pair, “Hands off my wife!” Except for eyebrows of both the actors, nothing moved. They were still standing in their positions, as close as a few moments ago, albeit, wearing matching expressions. Steven, startled as he was himself, looked between the actors, and tried to make light of the situation, “It seems the Doctor is getting territorial.” The look he shot Matt while saying this, made Matt aware of where he was and what actually was going on. Giving out an embarrassed laugh, Matt indicated to the director to resume, and through gestures apologised to Peter and Alex.

 

When the shot resumed, he could see Peter bowing his head to kiss Alex- _and why were his hands there?!_ He immediately shot to his feet, so quickly that his chair toppled over, making a harsh noise.

 

“Oops!” he gave them his best guilty look as an apology.

 

Ignoring him, the director again called action.

 

Only a few moments had passed, when Peter and Alex felt hands enter between them, pushing them apart. Springing apart at the intrusion, as the director called cut, clearly annoyed, they both looked at Matt- Alex glaring, and Peter giving him an amused look.

 

“Uh- well, I just wanted to point out, no offence, of course, mate, but this is not how it is done.”

 

Peter looked thoroughly amused, “Uhuh. Then, how?”

 

Matt looked inordinately pleased with the question. Alex, still against the console, was now openly glaring at both of them, “What?”

 

Matt, looking for all the world as if Christmas had arrived early for him, turned towards Alex, trapping her between himself and the console. He cupped her face in both his hands, ignoring her glare, and swooped down to capture her lips in a searing kiss, feeling her immediately stiffen up in his arms. He was about to break away, when Alex started kissing him back. _How had he forgotten how kissing her felt?!_ He felt like a thirsty man in a desert, who had just found water after yearning it for days. _And when had his fingers tangled up in her hair?_

 

The duo broke apart when they heard someone clear their throat. With a very amused look, Peter looked at the two, Matt all flustered, and Alex, flushed and dazed, and asked, biting back a laugh, looking every inch like an obedient student, “So, like that. Yes?”

 

Director gave Matt a pointed look and called for a break.

 

“Um. Yeah. No! Actually, no. Never mind. A peck on the cheek should suffice.”

~~*~~

 

A few days later, Matt gets an email from Peter.

 

_“Eleven,_

_Permission to snog the wife?_

_P.S. The wife sends her love._

_Regards,_

_Twelve”_


End file.
